The present invention relates to a clamp for an injection molding heater that simply and easily provides clamping force to clamp a heater onto a cylindrical nozzle for heating the nozzle.
Nozzle heaters for injection molds are helically wound around the nozzles. The nozzles are recessed into cavities, and access for tightening the heaters onto the nozzle is restricted. The ability to adjust the heater clamping force from the open end of the recess is desired, and one form of accomplishing this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,176. The clamp in U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,176 is a multi part device and thus can be difficult to assemble.